Moi, j'aime la guimauve!
by Art-11
Summary: Tout est dans le titre! *DESTIEL*. Une petite fic pour se remonter le moral après les récents évènements. Pas de spoilers.


Il faut bien le dire, l'épisode 8x22 nous a laissés meurtris dans nos sentiments destelliens.. Voici donc une petite fic pour se remonter le moral !

Ne se situe pas spécialement après le 8x22, est intemporelle.

* * *

- Mais cha colle parchtout !

Dean rigola de bon cœur en voyant Castiel se battre avec la matière molle et collante. Castiel mâchait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais quiconque le regardait devait se demander s'il avait envie d'avaler ou de recracher ce qu'il tentait de dompter avec ses dents.

- C'est un marshmallow, expliqua Dean, comme si le simple nom de cette chose devait donner une explication suffisante sur comment le manger.

- Un nom aussi imprononçable qu'il est immangeable.

- Mais non, tu t'y prends mal, c'est tout…

Dean n'arrivait pas à se départir d'un sourire franc que lui provoquait la vue de son ami. La cheminée de la Batcave crépitait d'un feu rougeoyant, étalant deux longues ombres devant elle. Dean remit une bûche dans l'âtre, ce qui provoqua de nombreuses étincelles.

- Regardes le pro faire et inspires-en-toi…

Dean plongea la main dans le paquet qu'il avait ramené de la supérette et planta son marshmallow blanc sur un pic qu'il fit passer à travers les flammes. Castiel, qui avait pris à la lettre ses paroles, ne quittait pas la confiserie des yeux - celle faite de sucre. Rapidement, la structure du marshmallow se modifia et il brunit légèrement. Dean le surveillait comme du lait sur le feu et laissait entrevoir à son ami que cette « cuisson » nécessitait un certain savoir-faire. Il retira d'un geste vif la guimauve du feu et la montra à Castiel d'un air satisfait.

- Tu vois, c'est comme ça que qu'on le fait fondre. Il est dur et croquant à l'extérieur et fondant à l'intérieur.

Il tendit le pic vers Castiel afin qu'il se saisisse du marshmallow correctement grillé et qui ne ressemblait pas, cette fois, à de la guimauve coulante. L'Ange surprit son compagnon en approchant sa bouche du pic et en récupérant délicatement son présent avec les dents.

Castiel apprécia cette fois pleinement de manger de la guimauve grillée. Il sentait la chaleur du feu caresser sa peau. A côté de lui, Dean souriait, visiblement sans raison.

L'Ange entreprit de mettre en œuvre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et grilla, « à point » comme le commenta Dean, un marshmallow qu'il tendit à son ami. Dean le dégusta en regardant Cas. Son regard pétillait de malice.

- Tu sais, Cas, ces marshmallows… ils sont un peu comme toi, en fait…

- Dur et croquant à l'extérieur et fondant à l'intérieur ?

- Mais non, pouffa Dean, quoique, il y a un peu de ça effectivement…

- Sucré ? Blanc ? Collant ?

- Non, je voulais dire que…ils ont l'air simples à manger, mais en fait il faut les connaitre… savoir s'y faire… pour apprécier vraiment le goût unique d'un marshmallow grillé.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi…

- Laisses tomber.

Le paquet commença à se vider, chacun grillant, à tour de rôle, une guimauve à l'autre. Aucun des deux ne pensait à s'en faire pour lui-même.

Soudain, Dean se figea et regarda Cas, un peu gêné.

- Tu as…de la guimauve là.

Il montrait le bord de la sa propre lèvre.

Cas tenta de s'essuyer mais se trompa inévitablement de côté. Dean s'approcha de lui en tendant le bras de façon délibérément lente. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Castiel ou lui faire peur. Mais comment Cas aurait-il pu avoir peur de la main de son protégé ?

Dean passa doucement son pouce sur la guimauve pour la retirer. Il fût surpris de l'intensité de la décharge émotionnelle qui le parcouru alors qu'il n'était resté qu'un court instant en contact avec sa peau.

Castiel sentit l'émoi de son ami et voulut faire… « quelque chose ». Mais quoi ? Il a toujours le chic pour dire ou faire ce qui semble à Dean comme le comportement le plus anormal et inapproprié. Il n'avait pas envie que les reproches de ce dernier viennent troubler ce moment qu'il considérait comme faisant partie de sa définition du bonheur. Il était avec Dean, il mangeait des douceurs sucrées qui lui procurait une sensation de bien-être dans sa bouche, et la danse du feu, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, l'apaisait et le stimulait en même temps. Il avait chaud depuis quelques secondes. Il devait se trouver trop près de l'âtre.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire, mais il était gêné par cette sensation étrange provenant de sa poitrine, comme si son cœur battait plus fort et résonnait dans tout son corps.

Pendant que le cerveau de l'Ange fonctionnait à plein régime, Dean laissa tomber sa main, encore plus lentement que lorsqu'elle était venue toucher Cas. Il chercha une excuse pour rester près de lui et aperçu le paquet de guimauve, derrière l'Ange. Il tendit le bras en frôlant Castiel, qui le prit pour une marque d'affection, pensant qu'il l'étreignait. L'Ange n'en demandait pas plus et cessa de se bombarder de questions stériles pour foncer dans les bras d'un Dean pour le moins surpris.

Castiel colla son torse à celui de Dean, ses mains enserrant son dos, sa tête penchée par dessus son épaule. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il l'avait fait, poussé par son instinct et ce bombardement coronarien pour lequel il cherchait encore une explication rationnelle.

Dean, pris au dépourvu, lâcha instantanément la guimauve qu'il était en train de sortir du paquet et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Cas pour le repousser, dans un geste instinctif. Quand il décolla l'Ange de son corps, il senti un gouffre naitre dans son torse. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Son corps appelait Castiel.

Dean s'arrêta dans son geste. Castiel restait très proche de lui mais avait maintenant son visage à hauteur du sien.

- il t'en reste un peu… là…

Très lentement, Dean vint embrasser la commissure des lèvres de l'Ange, là où il ne restait guère que quelques traces de sucres. Il s'appliquait à vouloir retirer de la guimauve imaginaire.

Castiel semblait comme électrisé et pétrifié par ce toucher.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à ses caresses, Dean recula légèrement avec un sourire en coin. Il savait que son Ange allait le prendre pour une fuite. Comme il l'espérait, Castiel sortit de son inertie apparente pour fondre sur ses lèvres.

Dean se laissa faire, c'était si agréable, si doux, si sucré. Il sentit Castiel hésiter à venir chercher sa langue. Il ne se fit pas prier pour l'aider. Bientôt les deux hommes se retrouvèrent coller sur toutes les parties de leur corps qui leur permettaient d'être en contact avec l'autre, tandis que leurs langues cherchaient frénétiquement à converser entre elles.

Le feu de la cheminée se raréfiait mais tant l'humain que l'Ange avaient de plus en plus chaud.

Le chasseur se leva, tout en tenant Cas par la main et attrapa le paquet de confiserie de l'autre.

- Tu sais, Dean, ces marshmallows sont un peu comme toi aussi…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ils donnent envie de les déguster et… ils font partie du bonheur.

Dean pris Castiel, aux mots et l'attira dans l'embrasement du couloir menant à sa chambre.

- eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai d'autres choses à te faire gouter

- des choses.. sucrées ?

Il serra un peu plus le paquet de guimauve et lança à son Ange un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

- ça se pourrait…

* * *

FIIIIN 3


End file.
